Stakeout Simulation
by ExpoDecision999
Summary: The students of Class 1-A were looking forward to there 4-day weekend. However, they were soon disappointed when they found out they will undergo a Stakeout Simulation, ruining the plans they have made. Some were excited, while others were mad. The students are paired up and place in rooms where who knows will happen. (Challenge)


"Can you believe it. They are giving us a four day weekend?" The whole class were circled in a large group in the middle of the classroom, there were some struggles outside of the circle not partaking in the situation. It was on the school calender that school will be canceled for the students for a few day.

Homeroom was going to start soon, and the students were talking about their plans. After what they gone through the school year, villains attack and intense exams, the students believe they deserve this small vacation. Aoyama was standing with a unique pose, he moved his head moving his bangs out of his eyes. " _I would tell you, but it's a Secret._ "

Kaminari was leaning on a desked, "I want to go to the beach. Does anyone want to come along?"

Most of the eager students jumped right in, including Mineta, Ashido, Kirishima, and Sero. Uraraka smiled and then got a bit agitated. "I would love to the beach, but my family is actually visiting my relative on the countryside."

"Oh that's nice Orchaco. Ribbit. I was going to spend a day with my sibling, they been call me to come home." Tsuyu had her neutral expression on her face, being hard to read.

The door to the classroom opened and it was there teacher. In less than three seconds, the students took there seat and went silent. "Good." He had a bunch of papers in his hands and made them neat on his desked. "As most of you know, a few school days have been canceled." Some of the students smiled and raised their arms to cheer. "However, the students in the horic department will undergo a special lesson, so I hope you didn't make plans."

Silent soon followed, to be disrupted by a few students screaming and complaining. "What do you mean?!" "How can you do this to us?!" "Whyyyyyyyyy?!"

"Calm done. Calm done. You all will have to do Stakeout Simulation." Hearing the words 'Stakeout' intrigued some of the students. "It's common for police, detectives, and HEROS to do recon outside of a building for a long time in order to gain vital information or capture villains." He raised two of his fingers into the air. "You all will form ten groups or two, and yes, it will be randomly selected." Some of the students sulked.

Mineta was waving his arm in the air. "How long will we be locked up?"

Aizawa lowered his arm. "At most, you will be locked in for 3 days."

""" **THREE DAYS!"""** The who class screamed, they just lost their weekend.

"Yes, for three days , you all will be locked up in here." The projector turned on, revealing a small floor plan. "There will be a bathroom with a shower, a place to put your stuff and sleep, and a slightly larger open area where all the surveillance equipment will be." The teacher look back at the classroom. "We will provide food and internet so you don't end up killing each other. It's up to you to make the schedule for sleeping and surveillancing,"

Another student was raising their hand, this time it was Momo Yaoyorozu. "Sir, what happened if there's an emergency."

"In times of emergency there's a red button here." He pointed at the door leading outside. "The door will automatically unlock and open. We'll always have someone monitoring all of you to open the door if they deemed you are unfit to continue." This time, Kaminari was about to ask a question. "Depending on why the door was open, you grade will be greatly influence. Also, the data you record and performance will affects your grade as well." The blond closed his mouth.

"Any more questions?" No one else had nothing to say. "Good. you can bring what you want, I'd advice bringing clean cloths. I want you all to meet up at Battleground Alpha with your bags pack at seven in the morning, the simulation will start at eight. Anyway, it looks like you all are here."

"Wait!" Jiro jumped up. "Aren't you at least going to tell us who we are teaming up with?"

"No. Not because I don't want to, it's because they haven't been made yet." Based on who get pair up, it can break up the simulation. "I will inform of you the team just before the simulation."

* * *

The morning has come for students. The sun was rising and all twenty of them had a duffle bag filled with whatever and there hero costumes in front of the gate. Aizawa stood up front with a bunch of papers in hand. "When I say you names, pair up and grab the paper. It'll have the location for your stakeout and the scenario."

Everyone looked around cause they'll be spending three days with one there peers.

* * *

 **In the summary, I said that this is a challenge. If you think you can take this idea and write something, then do it. This is open to any ships, heck, it doesn't have to be a ship that ends well. You can write it to be serious or funny. All I asked is that you have 'Stakeout' in the title.**

 **I been meaning to write this challenge since I saw a show where two cops stakeout a trailer for eight days, there friendship was ruin within six. I needed to get this out of my head.**


End file.
